thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael's Camera Season 2
The second season of Michael's Camera began on March 27, 2015. It consisted of fifteen episodes. Synopsis After being shoved into a new reality by his official Guardian, The Knight, Michael Knight begins training to use his latent Arkn powers. However, working for the Arkn isn't all it's cracked up to be—and Michael soon finds himself facing a new potential threat (or two). Summary The season opens with Michael under house arrest, seemingly due to the events of the previous season. While confined to his house, he once again begins vlogging about suffering from strange dreams. Several videos in, however, The Knight appears and warns Redgrave to leave Michael alone before tearing a hole in reality and shoving Michael Knight through it (revealing that the Michael we've been following is actually a counterpart from another timeline, whom Michael Knight has replaced via The Debigrath Effect). After Michael adjusts to his new reality, The Knight (or Ellpagg) introduces himself as Michael's true Guardian Arkn. He begins training Michael to use his Arknangel powers, and educates him (slightly) in matters related to the Arkn, Dekn, the Arknangels, and .Reality. Ellpagg quickly proves to be an abusive Guardian, forcing Michael into deadly situations (making him .hop by shooting himself in the head, forcing him to hunt Lurkers) and beating him when he makes mistakes. While .hopping, Michael acquires a letter written in 1904 by one R.G.L.. Surprisingly, the letter is addressed to Michael personally, warning him not to allow himself to be manipulated by the forces of darkness (and that the only way to win the game is to walk the "middle path" between the light and the dark). Michael dismisses the letter's content, but before he can finish reading it, The Carver appears and takes it from him. Carver knocks Michael to the floor and slaps him around, drawing out Ellpagg (who once again takes possession of Michael). Ellpagg and The Carver have a conference over tea, during which they discuss Ellpagg using Michael's vessel and The Carver's plans. (However, Michael is prevented from hearing what they are saying.) Carver is able to convince Ellpagg to return to the Infernous, claiming that the Hethe want to speak to him in person. Ellpagg's departure leaves Michael lost and confused, enough that he forces himself into a .relapse in an attempt to get answers. Despite the letter's warnings (and his supposed destiny as an ArknAngel), Michael begins aligning himself with the Dekn. He decides to hunt down and kill the rest of the Arknangels, starting with Gabriel Holden, in order to show the Arkn that he is no longer on their side. Michael attempts to train his powers alone, and begins studying the Arknchron ''(Ellpagg's journal, which he left with Michael). He discovers that a major catastrophe is predicted to occur on May 15th, 2015; however, the ''Arknchron contains no further information about this. In the meantime, Ellpagg officially detaches from Michael as his Guardian, allowing a new Guardian calling himself "Edgar Kharon" to move in and begin taking Michael over. During the event of May 15th, Michael summons a golden knife, which he uses to kill The Condor. Shortly thereafter, as the prophesied .Reality crash begins, Michael has another run-in with The Carver, who reveals that the crash is the work of The Hooks Killer. Carver threatens to torture Michael, but before he can make good on his threats, however, Michael is taken over by Edgar. After revealing himself to be a "fallen Hethe", Edgar shoots Carver in the head, sending him back to The Infernous. As the .Reality crash commences, Gabriel Holden is teleported to Michael, who tries to kills him. However, with Gabriel's Arkn powers growing, he manages to overpower Michael. Edgar once again takes Michael's place, pretending to still be Michael, and puts a stop to the murdering, urging Gabriel to trust in Raziel and accept his destiny as an Arknangel. The season ends as the crash commences, causing timelines to bleed together and die as .Reality seemingly breaks (leaving it unknown as to whether or not Michael survived the reality crumble). Characters * The Carver * The Condor * Ellpagg * Gabriel Holden * Edgar Kharon * The Hooks Killer (Mentioned only) * Michael Knight * Raziel (Mentioned only) * R.G.L. (Referenced only) Episodes # [Season II Beginning One] # No Sleep Day 1 # korsav_shrovak # No Sleep Day 2 # No Sleep Day 3 # Enter Title # Two Minutes In # I have to shoot myself in the face. # beating the dead horse # The letter # hahaha # VID00014 # Prelude to the catastrophe of May 15 # Aftermath to the catastrophe of May 15 # [Season II Finale May 15] Category:Seasons Category:Michael's Camera episodes